roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Age of True Peace
New Life This is the thousand years of peace between the races of Elysium united. Though there where conflict in this period there where no literal wars to be waged during this time. A total of three new races appeared as the united races of Elysium began breeding with one another creating new unique races. These races where not given there own seat on the console chamber nor there own district instead they where allowed inside both of the distract of there half-and-half bloodline where allowed in. Half Elves One of the first amongst the new races and probably one of the most common even to this day is the Half Elf race, a race that was created when a human and a elf came together. These Half Elves have pale skin much like the humans but sharp ears like the Elves, these Half Elves possess a much smaller body mass then Pure-breed Elves. Trolls The second half breed to have been created where the trolls, created from the union of a Elf an Orc these Trolls had the Neon Exposure running through their blood but lucky thanks to their Elven blood the effects of Neon Exposure did not ruin their chance of survival nor are they effected by it's bloodthirsty effects that it has on the Orcs. These are very tall blue or green creatures who can either be smaller like the Elves or much more massive like the Orcs. Mountain Folk The Mountain folk (or mountain man) was the third race of half-breed the Mountain folk was a strong breed of giants who where born from the union of Humans and dwarfs these Mountain Folk are strong and durable and possess an ability to even live in the harshest of conditions, snowy mountains etc. Gnomelin The Gnomelin was the fourth race of half-breed the Gnomelin was a deadly intelligent breed of midgets who where born from the union of Gnomes and Goblins these Goblins are intelligent yet weak and possess an ability and control over their brain prowess that surpasses any other race. Orcin The Orcin was the fifth race of half-breed the Orcin was a durable and last longing warrior who was born from the union of an Orc and a Human these Orcin's have a long lasting stamina and durablity able to last on the battlefield for countless battles and even take that to heart living daily lives as most problems don 't effect them as emotionally as their human counterparts. Dwarfling The Dwarfling was the sixth race of half-breed the Dwarfling was a intelligent warrior race who was born from the union of a Dwarf and a Gnome these Dwarfling's a bright mind and the physical prowess to put it to good use. Though a slower race they make up for it in their physical and mental prowess. Halflings The Halifing was the Seventh race of half-breed the Halfling is very similar to the half elves however not sharing their unbound beauty however what they lack in charm they make up for in power and agility. the union of a Dwarf and a Elf will create these Halfling's. Ogre The Ogre was the eighth race of half-breed the Ogre was a childlike massive being who was born from the union of Humans and Orcs these Ogres are kind and gentle and possess a great love for things much like the Humans but possess an overwhelming large Physical Energy at a very young age the effects of Neon Exposure had a negative effect on the Ogres causing them to be unintelligent and reliant on others to lead them. High Elf The High Elf was the Ninth race of half-breed Perhaps the strongest when coming to speak of magical prowess these natural talented wizards are perhaps the most wise of the elves. A union of Human blood, elf blood, and orc blood would be needed to create the High Elf.